


Good Evening Gotham!

by Haruhime



Series: Gotham's crazy news [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All of Gotham collectively acts over the Wayne's the way Britain does over the royal family, Bruce Wayne enjoys being Bruce Wayne as much as he enjoys being Batman, Gen, Gothamites are really nonchalant about things like attempted murder, The League's back at it again, justice League included, lots of people are lowkey simping for Bruce Wayne, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhime/pseuds/Haruhime
Summary: In which Bruce Wayne gives an Interview on the attack at his latest charity gala and Clark decides that all gothamites must have some screws loose.
Series: Gotham's crazy news [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Good Evening Gotham!

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Good Morning Gotham! But can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> Ps: Neither The league nor Superman know Batman's civilian Identity. They know eachothers identities though.

Exhausted Clark entered his apartment and with all the grace of a zombie collapsed on his old couch.

He had had a **rough** day at the planet today. 

He'd been writing for the daily planet for years now. 

But he just couldn't seem to get used to the few hectic days inbetween the peacefully boring ones on which the biggest news were Superman saving some old lady's cat.

Boring but peaceful. He _liked_ those days. 

But no, the last few days he had to write an interview with Superman, _himself_ , as to what that whole lazer show in the sky had been about. It wasn't as if he could out rightly say that it had been a large scale alien invasion.

That would just start a world wide panic over a threat that the league had already neutralized.

So no. He had to sugar coat it. An invasion. He had to _sugar coat_ an invasion. After actually dealing with said invasion. He thought he was rightfully drained.

He might be an Alien with the mission of saving the planet but heck it wasn't like he could hold out without sleep. 

He got of the couch, changed into something a bit more comfortable and prepared himself a cup of coffee before settling back down with a content sigh.

It was barely a quarter hour later that Barry called. Sighning the tired reporter proped himself up on his ellbows in case he had to get up and fly out as Superman, before picking up his phone and answering the call.

"Hey supes!"

"Hey flash." 

"Did you hear about what happened in Gotham last night?" 

At the mention of Batman's city Clark was a bit more alert. "No, what happened. Do you know something?" 

"Not really, all I know is that something went very wrong at a local young billionaire's charity gala."

The only person that Kal could think of that billionaire could be—"Wayne?" 

"Yeah! How'd you know? Heard something after all? " 

"No no, he owns the Daily Planet." 

"OH! So you work for him! Why does he have a news company in metropolis though?" 

"No Idea, but that's not what you called me for right?" 

"Actually it is."

"Barry, Wayne's in Batman's territory—"

"I know! But wait! You see, there is supposed to be an interview with Wayne guy about it. We said we would find out more about what Batman is dealing with to better understand him. Which is why I think we should all watch it. 

They would be just just "informing" themselves so they could probably find a way to pass it of in case the Bat caught wind of what they were doing.

"Allright."

"Great, hurry up and get your laptop so we can start a group video call with the others."

"Barry that's unnecessa—" 

"Sorry Supes, Wonder's orders!"

Begrudgingly Clark got up to retrieve his laptop from where it was charging. 

Once he was back on the couch he noticed that Flash had ended their phone call and sent him an invite to a video group call that popped up as soon as he opened his laptop and signed in. 

Once he accepted he was immediately greeted by Ollie, Barry, Arthur and Diana. 

"Is the video call really necessary, Diana?" 

"Yes, by doing this this way we can already discuss what we find out on the spot and won't have to organize a meet up for a different time somewhere else."

"Why can't we just talk about it at the watch tow—" Oh. "Batman won't be happy about us investigating his city."

"Exactly Supes, also after that last news show we watched I wouldn't _dream_ about watching anything like this without having someone to react to it with me."

"That time two villains had taken the show moderators hostage I **doubt** that something like that will happen again Oliver."

"Diana don't forget that we're talking about _Gotham_ —"

"— _anything_ is possible." Green Arrow finished for Barry. 

His screen turned dark before he saw that Green Lantern had now joined them. 

"Sorry guys, there kind of was a heated emergency situation on planet 5Td01 that needed to be handled asap."

"What did they misplace the paperwork for space transitions or something?" Arrow joked. 

"Nah, that happened on planet 7Td00 last week. They needed new Saturn inter space transitions department approved forms. The Merkurian Green Lantern handleded it which makes absolutely no sense since the _Saturniyan_ is obviously the one responsible for _Saturn_??? But yeah. 

"Oh? So what happened? " Ollie asked as if he had understood anything that Lantern had just said. Which Clark just knew he didn't because HE didn't and _he_ was supposed to be the alien on this team. 

"Their Leader was nearly killed and they suspected a group of people independent from their society that have resorted to living on their planet's 6th moon which nearly caused a sort of war to break out."

... 

" _Whoah okay_ that's —" 

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was too tired to listen to space politics or whatever this was. "Arrow, Lantern, I'd like for us to get back to the main topic please."

"Yeah yeah." Hal rolled his eyes. "What again were we supposed to watch?"

Auqa man who finally managed to turn on his sound so that he know could talk to them answered. "Some rich man was attacked."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to miss the game to watch an interview with probably only some rich old fart begging for the publics pity _instead_."

That comment earned Hal a glare from Wonder Woman. 

"It's time, put on GothstarTV."

Clark did as told and relaxed back into his couch, his laptop on his small coffee table facing in his direction. 

After a short commercial about canned beans the program finally started. 

"Good evening Gotham! I am Nadja Sharmatt! I hope you're all having a lovely evening and have settled down to enjoy our program, since today We have a _very_ special guest with us in the studio!"

A different woman with a pleased smile sitting behind a desk at the edge of the stage spoke up without looking up from the cards she was sorting through." A _very_ special guest indeed!"

The camera zoomed closer to the first woman on screen. 

"Oh, you don't know who it is? Why it's no one other than our beloved City's darling prince, Bruce Wayne himself! A big applause for Gotham's biggest sweetheart evryone!" 

The in-studio crowd hyped up immediately and the camera now zoomed out and a fair skinned young man, probably of Clark's own age with jet black hair and a flirty smile sauntered onto the studio stage on which two arm chairs, placed to face the audience stood a bit farther away from the desk. Through his walk there the spotlight's movement kept up with him perfectly. 

He had only seen the man once before at the daily planet but he recognized him immediately. 

The way he carried himself, his footsteps light and barely making any sound, the way the small part of his hair/bangs that weren't slicked back still managed to bounce with evry step and how the look in his eyes reminded him of a kid looking around in a candy shop no matter where his gaze landed. This was Bruce Wayne, _no doubt_ there. 

He heard Hal whistle and looked down at his laptop suprised. He had _forgotten_ that the others were watching with him. 

He cleared his throat a little before addressing his colleague trough the screen "Hal what was that about?" 

"Come on Supey even you must have noticed that that guy's damn fine-" 

"Jordan! Just pay attention to the program jeez."

"Also weren't you just complaining about missing the game for this?" 

"Well yeah, but now with a sight like this? I sure as hell—" 

"Allright, enough, focus evryone!" 

"Yes, Diana."

Usually reprimanding evryone evry few minutes was Batman's job. It was weird having any sort of group call or gathering with an objective without him there to tell them to focus. 

Wayne was now sitting cross leged on one of the plush looking red arms chairs. 

In his mind Clark mentally prepared himself for what was to come once that guy opened his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about writting when dog tired is that the next day you can open up chrome and read what you wrote like you're reading it for the first time and in the perspective of someone who didn't write it.


End file.
